


New relationship

by LorienLover1107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorienLover1107/pseuds/LorienLover1107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Neville get together, during OotP</p>
            </blockquote>





	New relationship

The wind blows into the room through the tiny window on the east side. Blowing through my blonde hair, rustling it so it begins to look like a ballerina. He noticed it, and that's all I care about. 

He trembles as he walks towards me, something I only see him do around me. He is no longer that boy afraid of his Gran or of Snape, but now he is afraid of... Me?

"Luna?" he stutters, " Wo-ould you walk with me around the lake?"

"Of course silly, why would I not?

It seems like I flustered him, for just stands in front of me turning as red as an angry marble. But he still helps up from the ground and we head down the stairs of the astronomy tower. 

The lake is rippling and dull, but make his eyes sparkle. As we near, he looks around, trying to find somebody. Seeing no one is here, he reaches down and takes my hand. 

His hand is sweaty and course, but it's warmth made up for it. I have a sudden urg for more. I reach around and give him an awkward side hug. 

"Luna?" he asks," M-may I kiss you?"

I am terrified that he can hear my heart thumping a tattoo into my chest. I'm so speechless that I can barely give him a nod. 

He reaches down and grabs my warming cheeks, looking unsure of what to do now. 

"You sure?" he questions. 

By now I have lost my patience and press my lips to his. Only problem is that I miss and kiss his chin, the nargles must have moved my face. I pull back, "Sorry, missed," I say an innocent tone. 

I realign myself and pull his face close again. So this is a kiss! After a while he begins moving his lips, and I start as well. 

He pulls back and I want more, but sustain myself. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."


End file.
